dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fusion
The Fusion (最強戦士の誕生か!? ネイルとピッコロが合体, Saikyo Senshi no Tanjo ka!? Neiru to Pikkoro ga Gattai) is the third episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 13, 1991. Its original American air date was September 23, 1999. Summary Frieza has arrived on the scene with Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Dende. He is impressed at the apparent demise of the Ginyu Force, but at the same time greatly angered at the loss of his chance for immortality. Vegeta stands up to Frieza, ready to fight him at last. Frieza begins to power up. Meanwhile, Piccolo flies towards the battlefield, sensing Frieza's energy. Suddenly, he senses another dying power, and lands to investigate. He finds Nail, beaten and unable to move, but still barely alive. Nail sees and recognises Piccolo, relieved that Frieza was too late to make his wishes. As Piccolo prepares to leave, Nail tells him that he will not be able to defeat Frieza, since he has seen Frieza's power and knows that he is unstoppable. Piccolo's only sure chance of defeating Frieza would be to unite with Kami, which is essentially impossible since Kami is on Earth (and Piccolo does not desire to do so anyway, since he carries King Piccolo's dislike of Kami). Nail then suggests that Piccolo unite with him instead, since it will increase Piccolo's power, giving him a better chance at beating Frieza, and at the same time save Nail's life. Piccolo is reluctant at first, but after sensing Frieza's growing power from afar, ultimately decides to go through with it, and fuses with Nail. Piccolo immediately feels his new power, and continues his journey to the battlefield. Frieza finishes his power up and begins firing energy blasts at Vegeta, who keeps dodging them with ease. With Frieza's back turned, Krillin and Gohan attack Frieza from behind, but he deflects their attacks effortlessly and almost kills them with an energy beam, but Vegeta appears at the last second and deflects it. Frieza commends Vegeta and the others for their bravery, but nonetheless tells them that they are all going to die there and then. Vegeta counters Frieza by claiming that he and Gohan have both reached new levels, and Vegeta himself has become a Super Saiyan. With this, Frieza flies into a rage and charges at them, but Vegeta grabs both of Frieza's fists and manages to hold him back. Vegeta's power level sky rockets and Frieza's scouter breaks and now, much to Frieza's shock: they are equal. Frieza breaks off and acknowledges Vegeta's increase in strength. Then, Vegeta shocks the others by demanding that Frieza transform, claiming that Frieza's "loving minion Zarbon blurted it out" that Frieza could transform. Frieza warns them that if he does so, he will become unstoppable, but Vegeta takes no notice. Thus, Frieza begins transforming. Battles *Vegeta vs. Frieza (1st form) Trivia *Zarbon told Vegeta about Frieza's transformation abilities in the manga, although it was never seen in an on-screen scene in the anime. *In the original Japanese-language version, directly prior to beginning his transformation, Frieza confirms to Vegeta that it was he who destroyed his home planet. *This is the very first episode where a fusion between two characters occurs. Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z